


Moonlight Magic

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Dating, F/F, Falling Stars, Fun, Independence, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Moonlight, One-Shot, Pampering, Party, Restaurants, Shopping, changes, fashion - Freeform, girls day - Freeform, monster trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Penumbra and Lena can't keep it in even though they tried. They desire to tell Della and Webby how they genuinely feel about them. However, if they speak they truth, will it lead to joy or a broken heart?
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: one-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Moonlight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not a full romance between them. But think of it as baby steps in telling someone you like them. 
> 
> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos

Today held great significance to the female members of the Duck Family. Today was a Girl's Day Out. Therefore none of the lads were requested to accompany the girls today, which was just as well. Huey had a Junior Woodchuck group meeting, Dewey remained wrapped up live-streaming his show, and Louie, of course, was being otiose and viewing reruns of the Ottoman Empire.

Right now, the family girls were at the plaza buying fashionable clothes except for Violet, who'd to go out of town with her dads. From what they gathered, they're going to a demonstration to support same-sex marriage, and Lena hadn't wanted to come this time.

"Okay, Penny, what do you think of this attire?" Della inquired to the Moonlander as she held up slimming lavender apparel with a gemstone sash.

Penny gazed at it in somewhat revulsion nevertheless strived to be civilized. "I'm not certain, Della, as I'm still not that key into what counts as 'fashionable" Earth fashion. Considering everything that my people dressed in back home on the moon."

Della couldn't help but feel the same. Plenty of developments come about while she has been stuck on the moon for a decade. Thus she needed to get herself likewise familiarized with what was in now. Nearby Lena and Webby were having more success with clothes buying. Or at least Lena had a sense of fashion. Webby still didn't grasp the more ordinary parts of life.

"So, Webby, when you're looking for new clothes, you're looking for something that goes well with your coloring and enhances your figure. However also looks and makes you feel good regarding yourself," as they skimmed through racks.

Lena made it slightly more manageable by utilizing her sorcery to locate a few high-grade choices. She discovered an amethyst colored asymmetrical top with pale rosy Capri. "You sure try this on," Handing it over to the more youthful duckling. Webby looked a little hesitant. "I don't know, Lena. I don't believe Granny would like it." Webby's grandmother had constantly been an unbelievably strict dress code for her granddaughter.

Mrs. Beakly didn't appreciate what adolescents wore these days. She remained appalled at how brazen the outfits had become. She desired Webby to remain in traditionalistic clothing.

Lena rolled her eyes and told her friend, "Webby, you're more then old enough, and by far had sufficient world experience, that you shouldn't need your grandmother's approval for everything," crossing her arms in silent disappointment.

"My granny is a secret agent, remember? It's difficult opposing her and not think about the butt-kicking you'll get later." Lena rolled her eyes again. "Well, be your own independent woman for a change," as she resumed in trying and find further outfits to try on.

In the end, the quartet all attained brand-new stylish attire. Although the girls ordinarily weren't the type to get dolled up, they'd resolved to get a mani-pedi before going out to lunch. Penny had to acknowledge that getting indulged was quite delightful. Given they're no sense of pampering back in the city of gold on the moon. Della discovered she didn't mind once and while breaking her action-girl personality.

They also considered it a victory that Webby didn't go all crazy with the saloon people as she typically did when trying to experiences the real world. After a good two hours of pampering, the girls traveled to a western-themed restaurant to savor lunch. None of them had been at this location previously. Therefore it is a treat for everyone.

A round of root beer, an immense sirloin, and creamy mash potatoes filled their bellies as they debated what they desired to do this evening for ending their Girl's Day. Lena and Webby aspired to go to a party near the pier. While Penny explained to Della, she craved to see something called a monster truck show. In the end, the quartet agreed they'd split up for two hours that evening before reconvening at Cherry Point to observe a mentor shower.

In the teens, the case's what they're going to be a rave. Something Lena had experience with, but again the sheltered Webby didn't. It was a bit embarrassing having to explain to Webby what the concept of a rave was. Eventually, Webby felt comfortable under the flashing neon lights and the eerie music. Though she did almost attack some other people, and Lena had to step in.

She also had to step in to make certain Webby didn't go to the backroom where people were high on ecstasy. Lena never wanted to face Beakley's wraith if she inadvertently got Webby high on narcotics. Even her Aunt Magica wasn't that scary as she never went into a protective mode over her. But again, Webby's grandmother was a former SHUSH organization, and Lena didn't want to face her wraith.

Della couldn't help but feel maybe Penny was a little too into watching cars be abolished in the adults' case. It did fit Penny's aggressive personality, but it went too far when Penny actually forcefully took over one of the vehicles to show up the Earthlings.

In the end, the girls all got together, savored the meteorite shower, and made various wishes. Yet one wish that was made while Penny and Lena held their friends' hands. Their wish had been that they have the courage one day to tell their friends that they'd loved them in the romantic sense, not just a platonic sense. Till that day came, they could enjoy being in each other's arms.


End file.
